Mo Dao Zu Shi (traduction du roman)
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Wei Wuxian a développé sa propre voie de cultivation basée sur les forces obscures. Un chaos terrible en découle, et des actes tout aussi terribles. Il finit par être assassiné, puis est invoqué par un jeune homme. Il revient alors à la vie. Traduction du manhua, il y a 120 chapitres, dites moi si ça vous intéresse !


_Le Clan Wen dénué de scrupules sévissait, déchaînant l'enfer sur Terre. Les clans taoïstes ont alors lancé la campagne Coup de Soleil, s'unissant dans la guerre contre le Clan Wen._

_Le patriarche des Yining, Wei WuXian, s'est distingué de bien des façons durant cette campagne. Mais sa redoutable culture démoniaque a soulevé beaucoup de questions, entraînant un complot malveillant à son égard, laissant sa réputation en ruine._

_Sa cachette fut détruite par nul autre que son cher ami et disciple, pendant que son être mortel était éradiqué de ce monde._

_-O-  
_

_Xuan Zheng 25eme année, Yi Qiu Xuan (cycle de l'ancien calendrier chinois)_

« Bonne nouvelle ! Wei WuXian est mort! »

Le siège de la Colline Funéraire s'était terminé depuis à peine une journée que les nouvelles s'étaient vu pousser des ailes, se propageant dans le monde de la Cultivation plus vite que la guerre elle-même.7

Le siège héroïque avait déclenché de grandes discussions de la part de tous les membres des clans éminents aux humbles cultivateurs indépendants. Tous racontaient les combats menés par les Quatre Grandes Sectes, secondées par des centaines de sectes et clans de moindre importance.

Ces débats durèrent un certain temps.

« Le Patriarche de YiLing est mort? Qui a bien pu le tuer ? **lui**?

\- Qui d'autre que son _shidi_, Jiang Cheng, aurait pu mettre fin à la vie de son ami pour le bien commun ? Jiang Cheng a dirigé les Quatre Clans de YunmengJiang, LanlingJin, GusuLan, et QingheNie, qui sont sortis victorieux de la bataille sur la Colline Funéraire, réduisant son repaire à néant !

\- Mais le Patriarche des YiLing et les Quatre Clans n'étaient-ils pas alliés ?

\- Comment ça, alliés ? Les Jiangs l'ont traité comme leur propre enfant alors qu'il les menait au bord de la destruction. Sans eux, il n'aurait été qu'un vaurien, un clochard, qui aurait causé sans doute au moins autant de dégâts que ce qu'il a fait ces derniers temps. Il les a reniés, devenant l'ennemi du monde de la cultivation. Il a apporté le déshonneur sur le clan Jiang. Quel ingrat, mordre la main qui l'a nourri !

\- Jiang Cheng a permis à cet homme de vivre bien trop longtemps. Si j'avais été lui, au moment de la défection de Wei WuXian, je ne l'aurais pas seulement poignardé. En y pensant bien, j'aurais aussi examiné attentivement chaque disciple du clan pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire ces choses insensées que celles qu'il a accomplies plus tard. Qui se soucie de sa soi-disant "considération" envers son ami d'enfance?

\- Ce ne sont que de simples rumeurs. Même si Jiang Cheng a pris grande part à l'assaut, ce n'est pas lui qui a donné le coup de grâce à Wei WuXian. Puisqu'il cultivait la Voie Démoniaque, les pouvoirs de Wei WuXian se sont retournés contre lui et il a fini déchiqueté.

\- Hahahaha... C'est le karma! Les soldats-fantômes qu'il avait créés étaient comme des chiens déchaînés, toujours à mordre tout ce qui les approchait. Bien fait pour lui s'il s'est fait dévorer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en-suive!

\- Mais si Jiang Cheng n'avait pas élaboré un plan qui ciblait les faiblesses de Wei WuXian, le siège aurait pu être un échec. Dois-je vous rappeler à tous quel artefact maudit Wei WuXian avait en sa possession?

\- L'amulette du tigre sombre ?

\- Avez-vous oublié le jour où trois mille cultivateurs confirmés ont été complètement annihilés?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait plus de trois mille, peut-être cinq mille.

\- Il était probablement devenu fou !

\- Heureusement qu'il a détruit cette arme maléfique avant de mourir. C'est une bonne action qui passera à la postérité. Autrement, s'il avait laissé dans ce monde cette menace pour l'humanité, ses péchés auraient été bien pires.

\- Oh, eh bien... Vous savez, avant, Wei WuXian était l'un des cultivateurs les plus prometteurs, issu d'un des clans des plus distingués et a connu le succès dès son plus jeune âge. IL était versé dans les six arts ! Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ?

\- Cela prouve bien qu'on ne peut cultiver qu'en suivant la Voie Juste. Si l'usage de ces pratiques malhonnêtes peut sembler bénéfique au premier abord, voyez ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Il ne restait de lui pas même son cadavre complet !

\- Tout n'était pas dû qu'à sa voie de cultivation. La personnalité deWei WuXian était plutôt immorale. Tout se paie, un jour où l'autre : on finit toujours par récolter ce qu'on sème. »

Le sujet s'essouffla peu à peu une fois que Wei WuXian fût mort. Les conversations revinrent à la normale, et les quelques opinions peu conventionnelles étaient immédiatement réduites au silence.

Cependant, bien que tout un chacun fît l'autruche, le tabou restait dans un recoin des esprits.

Malgré les efforts des cultivateurs, personne n'était parvenu à invoquer l'âme de Wei WuXian. Cela signifiait certainement qu'elle avait réellement été détruite sans laisser de traces, sans doute réduite en pièces par les millions de spectres qui l'avait dévorée.

Ou bien peut-être avait-elle trouvé le moyen de s'échapper ?

Si la première possibilité était la bonne, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Même si personne ne doutait du fait que le Patriarche de YiLing avait le pouvoir de faire bouger des montagnes et de vider les mers. Mais s'il s'agissait de la seconde solution... alors son âme finirait par revenir dans son corps. Et quand ce jour viendrait, le monde de la cultivation et peut-être même le monde entier seraient confrontés à la damnation et à la plus cruelle des vengeances qui les plongeraient dans le chaos et le désespoir.

Les différents clans avaient placé cent-vingt Bêtes de Pierre au sommet de la Colline Funéraire et avaient initié de réguliers rituels d'invocation, tout en maintenant une vigilance accrue. Par ailleurs, ils ne manquaient pas de surveiller avec une rigoureuse attention tous les événements qui semblaient, de près ou de loin, un peu étranges, à travers le monde entier.

La première année, rien se produisit .

La seconde, rien ne se produisit.

La troisième, rien ne se produisit.

...

Et la treizième année, rien d'anormal non plus.

De plus en plus de gens se prenaient à croire que, peut-être, le Patriarche de YiLing avait réellement péri corps et âme. Même s'il avait été capable de mettre le monde sens dessus-dessous, son tour était venu d'être renversé.

Après tout, personne ne peut rester indéfiniment au firmament : les légendes ne sont rien d'autre que des légendes.


End file.
